1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical sensor used for a scanning probe microscope and a method of making the same; and, in particular, to a micromechanical sensor suitable for a scanning thermal imaging microscope and a method of making the same.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, scanning probe microscopes using physicochemical actions between a probe and a sample have been studied actively. In particular, scanning thermal imaging (STI) microscopes for measuring temperature distribution or thermal conductivity distribution in sample surfaces are considered to be promising as a technology for analyzing semiconductor operations or a technology for analyzing thermal characteristics of materials. An STI microscope developed by the inventor is disclosed in Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 35 (1996), pp.L352-L354.